1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener provided with an automatic locking device that can be used for both of a normal type of a slider and a hidden type of a slider provided with an automatic locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slider 101 of a normal type provided with an automatic locking mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,684, as shown in FIG. 16, comprises a body 103, a pull 104, and a spring 105 with a locking pawl, and the spring 105 with the locking pawl is formed by punching out a stainless steel plate into various shapes in a lateral width of the spring and then bending it so as to determine an attaching position with respect to the body 103. A slider 101 for a slide fastener provided with an automatic locking device has been known, in which a pintle 108 of a pull 104 is arranged between a front attaching portion 115 and a rear attaching portion 116 built on the body 103 in the formed spring 105 with the locking pawl, the spring 105 with the locking pawl is arranged between the front and rear attaching portions 115 and 116 from the above, and a locking pawl 127 at a front end is inserted into a pawl hole 120 defined on the body 103 so as to be fixed on the attaching portions 115 and 116.
Next, a conventional slider 201 of a hidden type provided with an automatic locking mechanism disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 246781, as shown in FIG. 17, comprises a body 203, a pull 204, a connection ring 207 and a spring 205 with a locking pawl, and the spring 205 with the locking pawl is formed by punching out a stainless steel plate into various shapes in a lateral width of the spring and then bending it so as to determine an attaching position with respect to the body 203. A slider 201 for a slide fastener provided with an automatic locking device has been known, in which the formed spring 205 with the locking pawl is inserted into an insertion hole of a connection ring 207 attached to a pull 204, the spring 205 with the locking pawl is maintained in that condition and arranged on a front attaching portion 215 and a rear attaching pole 216 build on the body 203, and the locking pawl 227 at a front end is inserted into a pawl hole 220 defined on the body 203 so as to be fixed on the attaching portion 215 and the attaching pole 216.
In each of the normal type and the hidden type of the slider 101 and 201 for the slide fastener provided with the automatic locking device as described above and shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, the spring 105 and 205 with the locking pawl does not have an even width in its length direction and the spring is punched out in various shapes in a lateral width. Therefore, it is difficult to easily manufacture the spring 105 and 205 with the locking pawl, dust due to punching out is generated, and a cost tends to be high because the material is used wastefully. Further, there is no portion on the body 103 and 203 to regulate projection amount in order to regulate a projection of the locking pawl 127 and 227 arranged on the spring 105 and 205 with the locking pawl into an element guide groove 119 and 219, which causes a problem that the locking mechanism is not stable and the locking function cannot be effectively exerted.